The present invention relates to an apparatus for blending two different components.
Two-component systems in which two different components are blended with each other for specific purposes have sufficiently been known. For example, it is possible to employ reactive adhesives and sealants for very different applications. Likewise, two-component systems can be used for potting and encapsulating items in the field of electrotechnical equipment.
A known blending apparatus, for example, is designed as a 2-component blending gun in which the materials being blended are provided in two cartridges. The material is forced out of the cartridges into a tubular or tip-shaped mixer via one piston each. A detent mechanism is provided to actuate the blending gun and cause the rams to be advanced by steps in the cartridges. It is also known to provide a pneumatic advancing motion system for the pistons instead of the mechanical detent mechanism.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus for blending two different components which allows to easily handle the components being blended and control the expulsion thereof.